memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Teyla Emmagan
Teyla Emmagan is a female Athosian who is the leader of the Athosians from the planet Athos, and was one of the first to speak to the Atlantis expedition. She is an original member of the First Atlantis Reconnaissance Team. Biography Background information She is the daughter of Tagan and Torren Emmagan. She lost both of them by a young age. Teyla's leadership qualities are very respected on Starbase Atlantis and she is often considered the unofficial third-in-command of Starbase Atlantis and has on occasion been left in charge when both the current leader of the expedition and Colonel John Sheppard are away. Relationships Atlantis expedition Teyla has a good friendship with all of the members of her team, John Sheppard and Typhuss James Kira in particular. When the expedition first made contact with her people, she didn't like Colonel Marshall Sumner very much but got along with Sheppard and Typhuss fine. The two became friends and she joined his team. Teyla aslo became friends with Typhuss. Teyla trained Sheppard in Bantos fighting at his request. The two have a bond as both friends and warriors, and Teyla even named her son after him. With Ronon Dex she has a bond of friendship as well as that of two warriors. Also she and he have a bond as the two ‘aliens' of the team as they are not from Earth like everyone else. With Dr. Rodney McKay she has a bond of friendship although she grows frustrated with him at times. They have somewhat of a special bond however as he delivered her baby and he was technically the first one to hold her son. Although not an original member of the expedition, Teyla has earned a great deal of trust from the rest of the expedition, to the point that, unofficially, she is 4th in line of command of the starbase, after Sheppard and McKay. Both Dr. Elizabeth Weir and John Sheppard have entrusted her with leadership of Starbase Atlantis as a whole when they were absent during their first return to Earth. Kanaan Teyla and Kanaan were friends since childhood. As adults that friendship developed into a full-blown romantic relationship and Teyla ended up pregnant by him although she was unaware of it until later. Ronon Dex was not surprised by this as he could tell by how Teyla talked about him that she was in love with him. Elizabeth Weir noticed this as well. Kanaan moves in with Teyla for at least a time on Starbase Atlantis and supports her decision to rejoin Sheppard's team, taking care of their child while she's away on missions. Alternate realities *''In an alternate reality Teyla and Typhuss were lovers, Teyla apparently never knew Kanaan in this reality. Typhuss was apparently an honorary member of the Athosian high council in his universe.'' *''In an alternate reality, Lt. Colonel John Sheppard's team went onboard the alternate Daedalus and starved to death onboard the runaway ship.'' Category:Athosians Category:Atlantis expedition members Category:Starbase Atlantis personnel